Tinta en el Corazón
by Mr.Clocktel
Summary: (La historia se sitúa 13 Años despues el rescate del Gran Siluro)Los tiempos cambiaron y ahora los Inklings si querin partisipar en un Combate Amistoso o Competitivo deben unirse a un Equipo y pueden vivir en la casa Club de su equipo , El mejor Equipo es el Amarillo y el peor es el Equipo Azul y es en este equipo donde comiensa la historia, no dare mas detalles
1. El Comienzo

Ya han pasado 13 años desde el incidente del secuestro del Gran Siluro por parte de los Octarianos, tengo 17 años hoy me declararme al amor de mi vida Angela, la mejor competidora de Combates Amistosos, ella es la mejor del Bando Amarillo y yo del Bando Azul, no soy precisamente que digamos el mejor de mi bando, de echo soy…el peor, no disparo muy bien y por eso la mayoría del tiempo me quedo en la Casa Club de los Azules. Ah por cierto mi nombre es Max y me estoy preparando para encontrarme con Angela en Cromopolis y estoy nervioso, Alguien entra a mi habitación…Son Amanda y Trevor, mis amigos.

Amanda: Hola Max, estás listo o estas nervioso.

(Amanda es muy amistosa, le gusta bromear y molestar aunque cuando se enoja no hay que estar cerca de ella, su tono de piel es crema al igual que la mía)

Max: Ambos, pero más que nada nervioso

Trevor: Tranquilo, solo se tú mismo

(Trevor es…inexpresivo y muy serio, nadie nunca lo ha visto feliz o enojado o siquiera triste, es muy amable y siempre habla en tercera persona nunca eh sabido porque, es excesivamente inteligente y es difícil tener una discusión con él ya que cuando discute con alguien y este deja de hablar es que él sabe que esa discusión es una pérdida de tiempo, su tono de piel es canela ligueramente oscura)

Max: No se Y si me rechaz…- es interrumpido por Amanda

Amanda: No termines esa palabra Max, lo aras bien como dijo Trevor "solo se tú mismo"

Trevor: Ten toma este ramo de rosas y dáselos a ella, de seguro le gustan

Trevor: ve has sentir orgulloso a Trevor de ser tu amigo

Amanda: Tú puedes

Max: Gracias chicos

En Cromopolis

Estoy buscando a Angela en medio del montón de gente en la Plaza de Cromopolis, hasta que al fin logro divisarla, esta, hablando con dos de sus amiga que también son del Bando Amarillo, Jennifer y Alice, me acerco a ella

Max: Ho… Hola Angela, co… como estas

Angela: Ve al grano Max

Max: Bueno nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo y me preguntaba si quisieras salir conmig…- es interrumpido por Angela

Angela: No

Max: (el ramo de flores cae al suelo) ¿Qué…...?

Angela: No Max, no voy a salir contigo

Max: ¿p…p…porque?

Angela: (con un tono burlón) Mira Max, te lo diré en tres simples palabras, Eres Un Perdedor

Max: en…Enserio eso crees de mi- con un tono triste

Jennifer: Pues claro que eso piensa de ti, ere el peor competidor que existió, existe y existirá, enserio solo es pintar el suelo no es tan difícil

Alice: No creo que deberían hablarle así a él, ¿no creen?

Angela: (le da una bofetada a Alice) ¿Qué te he dicho de Hablar?

Alice: (con lágrimas en sus ojos) que tengo prohibido hablar…

Angela correcto Y en cuanto ti Max, solo lo mejor para la mejor- le da una bofetada a Max y se va a la tienda de Nemona

Max vuelve a la casa club muy deprimido y frustrado, entra a la casa y se dirige a su habitación pero en ese momento es detenido por Amanda

Amanda: ¡Hey Max como te fue!?

Max: No quiero hablar de eso- deprimido

Amanda: ¿Max que ocurrió?-muy seria

Max: Nada solo…déjame en paz

Amanda: ¿Que te dijo?

Max: … ¿enserio…quieres saber lo que ella me dijo?

Amanda: Si

Max le explica a Amanda lo que Ángela le dijo e izo

Amanda: ¡Queee! Como esa zorra se atreve a hablarte a ti de esa manera ¿Quién se cree que es?

Max: Amanda, ella tiene razón y si lo piensas bien cada vez que compito, nuestro equipo siempre pierde

Amanda: ¡Y eso que importa, ella no tiene ningún derecho de hablarte así! ¡Nos divertíamos compitiendo contigo y Jacob!

Max: ¡No hables de Jacob!- mientras que lagrimas salían de sus ojos

Amanda:…..lo…lo siento, sé que no te gusta hablar de eso

Jacob era el hermano mayor de Max que ya si a muerto, el hermano había sido asesinado hace dos años, alguien lo apuñalo varias veces en el estómago, también se veía tinta de Octarianos en el lugar del asesinato pero ellos no tienen brazos, exceptuando a las Octolings (que son chicas pulpo) que si tienen brazos pero ellas no se atreven a entrar a Cromopolis porque ellas saben que serían destruidas de inmediato ¿entonces quien había sido?, nadie… lo sabia

Max: adiós. Y no entres a mi habitación–el entra a su habitación muy enfadado

 **Y asi termina el primer capitulo de este fic y muy pronto publicare el segundo capitulo del fic, espero que les haya gustado y que tengan un buen dia**


	2. Una Nueva e Inesperada Amiga

Al día siguiente, Max se levanta de su cama, se da ducha, se viste y sale de su habitación.

Trevor: ¿vas a desayunar?

Max: naaah… solo caminare un rato

Trevor: está bien pero no entres a la plaza de patinaje, sabes muy bien que está cerrado por 2 semanas, no te metas en problemas que Trevor te conoce bien

Max: tranquilo sabes muy bien que no entrare hay (entrare a ese lugar por la verja rota)

Trevor: Trevor te ha advertido, bueno cuídate

En la Plaza de patinaje

Max está sentado en una banca muy deprimido aun pensado en lo que le dijo Angela y no puede creer que ella le dijo eso a el

Max: (sentado en una banca, pensando) Angela tiene razón, no soy más que un perdedor… y no quiero ni pensar que es lo que Jacob pensaría de mí ahora mismo y ¿si… no estoy hecho para los combates y si solo nací para ser un estorbo?…

Max al mirar al suelo se percata que hay una sombra…que no es la de él, rápida mente se da la vuelta y se da cuenta de que es una Octoling, cabello es rojo, ojos violetas, lleva puesta su armadura de combate (la ropa qué llevan las Octolings) pero no tenía sus lentes de combate

Octoling: quédate quieto

Max: solo dispárame, ya no tengo nada por que vivir

Octoling: ¿Qué te ocurre? Normalmente los Inklings darían pelea

Max: solo dispárame y acaba con esto

Octoling:- se sienta alado de Max – cuéntame ¿porque la cara larga?

Max: pues… me declare a la chica que me gusta, pero me rechazo, me dijo que soy un perdedor y me abofeteo

Octoling: ¿oh vamos no puedes ser tan malo? Bien dispárale a ese árbol

Max: pero no tengo mi arma

Octoling: ten te presto la mía

Max le dipara al árbol pero este falla

Octoling: ¿ok? Inténtalo otra vez

Este dispara nuevamente al árbol pero este falla

Octoling: otra vez

Este nuevamente falla

Octoling: (susurra) por el amor de Cthulhu… ¿sabes qué? envuélveme mi arma

Max: ¿y tú porque estás aquí?

Octoling: me escape de Distrito Pulpo

Max: ¿porque?

Octoling: bueno aparte del deterioro de las cúpulas subterráneas, desde que Octavio murió, El General Ventosa tomo el liderazgo de la ciudad y creo leyes absurdas, como que está prohibido pintar, sonreír, jugar y todo lo que tiene que ver con la diversión porque según él es que la diversión es algo malo. La verdad escape porque…quiero ser Artista… mira tengo una foto de mi obra mas resiente

Ella saca una foto en la que se contemplaba una pared de un edificio en la que estaba una hermosa pintura del Gran Siluro

Max: wow es muy bonita… ¿pero dónde vives?, ya sabes ya que no vives en Distrito Pulpo

Octoling: en este lugar, es horrible vivir junto a materiales de construcción, pero se hace lo que se puede

Max: ciento mucho que debas de vivir aquí, yo no sirvo para combatir y eso es lo que hacen los Inklings… combatir… es bastante irónico

Hubo un silencio en el lugar por unos segundos hasta que…

Octoling: ¡Tengo una idea! ¿Qué tal si yo te entreno a ti y tú me dejas vivir un tiempo en tu casa?

Max: haaaaam…. No lo sé….Yo vivo en una casa club con mis amigos y no creo que tú les agrades mucho a ellos, pero talvez pueda hacer que no traten de matarte...mmmmmmmm… bien acepto pero con una condición, cuando yo compita en el próximo combate amistoso pierda o gane, tu tendrás que irte

Octoling: amigo tienes un trato- esta estrecha la mano de Max

Max: perfecto vámonos, por cierto no me has dicho tu nombre

Alexandra: soy Alexandra y tú

Max: soy Max

En la entrada de la casa club (noche)

Max: bien quédate detrás de mí (entra en la casa)

Amanda: hola Max

Trevor: ¿Trevor quiere saber quién es ella?

Max: solo una amiga que se quedara a dormir un tiempo aquí (nervioso)

Amanda: un momento… esa…es…¡UNA OCTOLING! (Apunta su arma contra Alexandra)

Alexandra: tranquila no te hare nada, soy amistosa

Amanda: en… ¿enserio?

Alexandra: Claro

Amanda: L…Lo siento…es que nunca creí que existiera una…Octoling que fuera amigable

Max: Amanda, Trevor ella es Alexandra, Alexandra ellos son mis amigos

Alexandra: Mucho gusto Amanda-estrecha la mano de Amanda

Amanda: igual mente Alexandra

Alexandra: un placer consorte Trevor-estrecha la mano de Trevor

Trevor: el placer es mío

Amanda: aaaammm… ¿supongo que vienes con hambre?

Max: si ya me rujen las tripas

Trevor: Max, ella le preguntaba a Alexandra, No te pases de pendejo

Alexandra: si por favor

Amanda: dame cinco minutos- se va a la cocina

Trevor: Max si sabes que ella dormirá en tu cama contigo verdad

Max: claro que lo sé, ¿qué crees que soy un caballero o un caballo?

Trevor: pues un caballo

Alexandra: disculpa por interrumpir su conversación pero donde está el baño?

Trevor: hay un baño en el cuarto de Max

Alexandra: gracias- esta se dirige al baño del cuarto de Max para darse una ducha

Trevor: Trevor sabe que ella es muy amistosa… para ser Octoling, pero no crees que si alguien se da cuenta que ella está aquí podrían….. Matarla

Max: tranquilo no te preocupes

Después de la ducha ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Alexandra: gracias por la comida Amanda, está muy rica

Amanda: de nada, y dime ¿cómo llegaste a Cromopolis?

Alexandra le explica a Amanda y a Trevor porque estaba en Cromopolis

Amanda: prohibida la Diversión, ¿en que está pensando ese tipo?

Max: wow miren la hora, me voy a dormir, buenas noches-mientras que bostezaba

Alexandra, Amanda y Trevor: buenas noches

 **Y listo, capitulo 2 terminad, muy pronto publicare el capitulo 3, Espero que les haya gustado y que tengan un buen dia**


	3. La Habitacion Secreta

En la noche, en el cuarto de Max

Max empieza a despertar ya que sintió algo que lo apretaba, este se frota los ojos y mira a su alrededor y se da cuenta que Alexandra estaba dormida mientras lo abrazaba. Max se sonroja un poco por lo bonita y tierna que se veía dormida, entonces Max extiende su sabana y arropa a Alex. Este se duerme al cabo de unos minutos, este empieza a soñar que estaba en un campo y podía ver a…. Angela con los ojos blancos y esta susurro "las apariencias engañan" y esta exploto causando una inundación de tinta negra, de la tinta salió un cachalote negro con ojos rojos, y se come a Max.

Max despierta de golpe y grita.

Max: ¡AAAAAAAA!

Alexandra: ¡AAAAAAA! ¿Qué te ocurre?

Max: yo…yo….soñé que estaba en una pradera y… Y estaba Angela y una ballena… y luego me trago la ballena…

Alexandra: Max mírame, fue solo un sueño, no te preocupes

Amanda: (Golpea la pared de su habitación) coño sierren la boca que quiero dormir

Max: lo sientooooo, eh tenido pesadillas antes, pero nunca como esa

Alexandra: pero… solo fue una pesadilla… es mejor que te duermas, mañana entrenamos temprano, hasta mañana

Max: hasta mañana (y este al cabo de unos minutos se vuelve a dormir)

A la mañana siguiente, Max se despierta y se da cuenta que Ale no está en la cama, este sale de su habitación y ve que esta Amanda y Trevor están en la mesa desayunando

Max: oigan vieron Alexandra?

Trevor: ella le dijo a Trevor que la vieras en la Plaza de patinaje, y apresúrate

Amanda: por cierto, debes llevarla a comprar ropa

Max: ¿por qué?...

Amanda: es que su ropa deja ver MUCHO y no quiero que la vean como una amenaza, pues pienso que con nueva ropa luciría más tierna y… menos amenazante

Trevor: aparte de que si alguien la insulta seria todo un problemón

Max: ¿porque?

Trevor: Max, las Inklings dan bofetadas, pero la Octolings uff… dan palizas

Max: está bien, evitare que se haga una pelea, adiós los veré en la tarde

En la Plaza de patinaje

Alexandra: hola

Max: hola

Alexandra: ¿quieres empezar?

Max: si

Alexandra: bueno, lo más importante que debes saber es controlar la estabilidad de la arma, primero ¿trajiste tu arma?

Max: si (saca su arma… no lo malpienses)

Alexandra: agárrala con fuerza, eh visto que apuntas un poco abajo levántala un poco arriba que quede recta y dispárale a ese árbol

Las horas pasaron, cada segundo Max mejoraba, el entrenamiento fue duro eso hay que admitirlo, pero Max nunca se rendía, estaba decidido en mejorar y demostrar que no era un estorbo. (2:00 pm)

Alexandra: (aplaude) muy buen, lo has hecho excelente y aprendes rápido, estoy segura que ya estás listo para tu extraña competencia

Max: excelente, gracias por ayudarme

Alexandra: no hay de qué, pero eso si no dejes de practicar

Max: está bien, ah Amanda me dijo que te llevar a comprar ropa

Alexandra: claro…pero…no es en Cromopolis…verdad

Max: claro que en Cromopolis ¿dónde más seria?

Alexandra: lo siento amigo, yo no voy a acercarme a Plaza Cromopolis

Max: ¿por qué?

Alexandra: ¿hola? soy una Octoling ¿tu porque crees?

Max: tranquila yo te cuido, solo quédate cerca de mi

Alexandra: (suspira) está bien, pero después me compras un helado

Max: no voy a comprarte un helado

Alexandra: entonces no iré

Max: está bien, pero solo un helado

Alexandra: entonces vámonos

Cuando Alexandra y Max llegan a Cromopolis, muchos Inklings se quedan mirando a Alexandra con una cara de pavor absoluto

Inkling 1: (susurra) ¿esa es una Octoling? Jamás eh visto una en mi vida

Inkling 2: (susurra) yo tampoco, ¿pero qué hará aquí?

Inkling 3: (susurra) me gusta el pastel de algas

Dos Inklings armados se acercan a Max y Alexandra

Inkling armado 1: (con un tono grosero) ¿¡Que ase ella aquí!?

Inkling armado 2: (amablemente) por favor te pido que te retires de Cromopolis lo antes posible, para evitar una muerte segura

Alexandra: tranquilos no voy a hacerle daño a nadie

Inkling armado 1: no te creo, todas las Octolings son iguales

Inkling a la distancia: puto racista

Inkling armado 1: cállate, largo de aquí Octoling

Max: eh no le hables así, nadie nunca ha dicho que los Octarianos no pueden estar en Cromopolis

Inkling armado 2: tiene razón, mejor lo dejamos empezó no crees

Inkling armado 1: pe…pe…pe…pero es una Octoling

Inkling armado 2: eso me importa un bledo, vamos te invito una malteada

Inkling armado 1: tiene suerte Octoling, pero te estaré vigilando (y se va a tomar una malteada)

Max: que idiota

Alexandra: a mí no me da miedo ese tipo… ¿y sobre la ropa?

Max: claro, vamos a De Cabeza a ver si tienen algo de tu estilo

En De Cabeza,

Nemona: bienvenidos…

Omar: Alerta de perdedores, Alerta de perdedores

Alexandra: oh un pez payaso, me cuentas un chiste

Omar: claro, Vete a la mierda

Alexandra: (le susurra a Max) para ser un pez payaso no es muy divertido

Max: Nemona, tendrás algo que quede con el estilo de mi amiga

Nemona: lo siento no nos quedan accesorios…

Omar: si, largo de aquí

Nemona: Omar sierra la boca…

Omar: ok…

Nemona: vengan mañana y tendré más accesorios

Alexandra y Max se retiran de la tienda y van a Pret-a-Meduse

: bienvenidos a Pret-a-Meduse, donde tenemos las mejores prendas de Cromopolis, en que les puedo ayudar hoy

Max: am hola, tendrás ro… (Es interrumpido)

: lo siento amigo, solo me queda esta camisa blanca y este pantalón de boxeo negro ¿Por qué no dejas que tu Amiga se lo pruebe?

Max: ¿quieres probártela? Es ropa de novato

Alexandra: no hay más ropa y además no se ve tan mal

Cambio de ropa

Alexandra: mmmmmmmm me gusta… me la llevo

: sabía que te gustaría, ¿sabes qué? puedes quedártela gratis, la casa invita

Alexandra: muchas gracias, pero una pregunta ¿Por qué no hay ropa?

: ¿no lo sabes? Estamos en una promoción de un ¡90% DE DESCUENTO! Y la gente vino como un cardumen de tiburones en busca de deliciosas ofertas y yo tengo mucho dinero en mis bolsillos

Alexandra: pero… tú no llevas pantalones

: …

Alexandra: …am… bueno… adiós…cuídate

: …pantalones…

En cuanto Max y Alexandra salen de Pret-a-Meduse pasan el noticiero

Mar: ¡Arriba esos tentáculos, que llegan las noticias!

Tina: ¡Hola a todos!

Mar: ¡veamos que tenemos en estas sedes! ¡En Combates Amistosos tenemos un cambio de lugares!

Tina: ¡enserio, vamos a ver!

Mar: Parque Lubina, nunca eh visto a una lubina, deben de ser una aves hermosas

Tina: Mar…las lubinas son peses

Mar: Plataforma Gaviota, aw me encantan esos pajaritos, son muy lindos

Tina: eviten dispararles

Mar: y muy pronto estarán nuevamente disponible los Combates Competitivos

Tina: genial, pero aún sigues vaneada

Mar: y eso sería todo, los mantendremos al tanto de los Combates

Tina y Mar: ¡STAY FREEEESH!

El noticiero termina

Alexandra: ¿quiénes son?

Max: son Tina y Mar o también llamadas Squid Sisters, son las reporteras y a las vez cantantes y a la vez son las que hacen los eventos

Alexandra: ¿y cómo es que pueden lucir tan bien con tanto trabajo?

Max: eso es uso de los misterios de la vida… sigamos, tengo que comprarte unos zapatos

Alexandra: yo jamás cambiare estas botas

Max: bueno esa es tu elección, yo no te obligo

Alexandra: ¿y mi helado?

Max: ya te lo traigo, quédate aquí

3 minutos después

Max: ten, es helado de cangrejo

Alexandra: oh mi favorito (lame el helado) mmm… sabes yo de pequeña solía comer helado con mi abuela, ella fue quien me regalo estas botas

Max: ah y por eso no te las quieres cambiar

Alexandra: correcto… (Sigue lamiendo el helado)

Max: (alguien llama al celular de Max) ¿hola?

Amanda: ven ya a la casa, tienes que ver esto

Max: ¿Qué ocurre?

Amanda: no hay tiempo para explicar, solo ven

Max: bien ya voy, (cierra la llamada) tenemos que irnos

En la casa Club

Max: ¿qué pasa?

Trevor: Trevor encontró una puerta de metal en el suelo de la cocina

Alexandra: espera… de casualidad la puerta tiene un símbolo raro escrito

Trevor: si

Alexandra: no puede ser... tenemos que abrir la puerta

Amanda: no, ni se les ocurra abrir esa puer…

Trevor: Trevor ya la abrió

Amanda: ¡que rayos fue lo que te dije!

Trevor: A Trevor no le importa lo que dices

Tras las puertas se encontraban unas Escaleras que llevaban a una habitación subterránea

Alexandra: tenemos que bajar

Amanda: no y…y si hay un…¡MOUNSTRO!

Max: no digas tonterías

Alexandra y los demás bajan las escaleras y se encuentran una habitación la cual estaba extremada mente fría, en la pared izquierda de la habitación había una clase de refrigerador gigante, en la pared derecha había muchas cajas con cosas adentro y en la pared central había una capsula (Que por cierto estaba muy fría) con algo Adentro

Max: no puedo creer que este sitio haya estado aquí durante Años y nadie se Haya dado cuenta

Trevor: ¿Qué creen que sea esa cosa, parece que hay alguien adentro? ¿Alexandra tu qué opinas?

Alexandra se acerca a la capsula muy curiosa, pero se da cuenta de que adentro de la capsula hay…

Alexandra: no puedo creerlo… un humano…


	4. El Despertar Del Humano

Max: ¿un humano?

Amanda:¿Qué es esa cosa?

Trevor: tantas preguntas y tan pocas respuestas

Alexandra: mi abuela me hablo de ellos, seres antiguos que estaban en la supremasia del planeta, algunos eran amistosos y generosos, pero otros eran malvados y crueles sin una pesca de sentimientos, eran capaces de matar a cualquier animal, del pez mas pequeño, asta el tiburón más grande, ni siquiera las ballenas se salvaban, eran atrapadas y cruel mente asesinadas, los daños de la Gran Guerra Territotial entre los Inklings contra los Octarianos era incomparable con el daño que podían generar las guerras de los humanos, muchos años después todos ellos se extinguieron tras la inundación del planeta.

Amanda: ¡por el amor de Cthulhu!, esa cosas eran…eran…eran…

Alexandra: las cosas más peligrosa que existió en el mundo

Max: ¿entonces qué asemos con esa cosa?

Trevor: mira ese botón, de seguro sirve para algo

Max: hmmmmmmm… (pulsa el boton)

Crio Cápsula: (salen vapores fríos de la capsula) comenzando proceso de descriogenizacion, sujetó 8 (la capsula se abre, dejando al descubierto al humano)

De la capsula sale temblando de frio un chico de pelo negro, con ojos verdes, piel crema y es muy alto, Max y los demas estan a la altura del pecho del joven humano

Max: hola-yo-ser-amigo-nosotros-sacar-tu-de-capsula-fría, ¿tu-entender?

Chico: claro que te entiendo pedazo de bazofia, que crees que soy ¿un retrasado?

Max: ¿enserio me entiendes?

Chico: Yo sí, pero tú no, tal vez porque no tienes ni una sola puta neurona en el cerebro

Max: ¡oye no me hables así! Soy capaz de darte una paliza

Chico: amigo podría aplastarte de 8 formas diferentes

Max: pues yo… em…emmmm

Chico: ¿alguno de ustedes es más inteligente que este tipo?

Alexandra: yo, si

Chico: que bueno

Alexandra: soy Alexandra (extiende su mano para un apretón de manos)

Chico: Edward Endicott (ase un apretón de manos con Alexandra), pero solo Edward

Trevor: hola soy Trevor

Edward: hola Trevor, es un placer conocerte

Amanda: hola soy Amanda

Edward: un placer Amanda

Amanda: y el que estaba peleando contigo es Max

Edward: mucho gusto Max, lo siento si fui grosero contigo, la descriogenizacion me pone de mal humor

Max: está bien, no debí hablarte así

Edward: solo una pregunta ¿Por qué diablos tu cabello son tentáculos?

Max: porque soy un Inkling

Edward: …

Trevor: Max él no sabe que es un Inkling

Alexandra: déjame que te explique

1 hora después

Edward: ¿déjame ver si entendí?, son calamares y pulpos que se transforman en chicos con apariencia humana y aprendieron lo mejor de los humanos que es fabricar amas y darse tiros entre si

Alexandra: Básicamente...

Edward: …el mundo se pone más extraño cada día

Alexandra: ¿y cuántos años tienes?

Edward: 17

Max: qué extraño, nosotros también tenemos 17

Edward: ¿existen otros humanos en esta era?

Amanda: no, eres el único que existe

Edward: qué bueno que cambie mi ADN

Max: ¿por qué?

Edward: digamos que si me apareo con algún ser vivo femenino, esta quedara embarazada de mí y habrá un 50% de probabilidades de que él bebe nazca humano

Max: ¡eso es perturbador!

Edward: lo sé, pero sabía que la raza humana se extinguiría, por eso no es que me sorprenda mucho

Alexandra: ¿cómo sabias que se extinguiría tu raza?

Edward: mi tío Maxwell sabía que esto pasaría, selo advirtió a la familia pero lo tomaron por loco, pero yo le creía, así que le ayude a crear la crio capsula, equipe las semillas de todas las plantas en el mundo y las criogenizamos con éxito, mi tío era la persona que más me quería, también era algo vengativo, antes de ser criogenizado le pregunte porque yo sería el único criogenizado en la familia y el me respondió "Edward, aparte que eres el que tiene los mejores genes de la familia, tú tienes algo que nadie tiene en esta familia… valor y generosidad, espero que el futuro te sonría" mientras que él me decía eso… lagrimas salían de sus ojos y me dijo " te quiero sobrino" y luego serró la crio capsula y me criogenizó

Trevor: Trevor puede notar que tu tío era una buena persona

Edward: y vaya que lo era...bueno, me voy

Amanda: ¿adonde?

Edward: no lo sé, adónde mis pies me lleven

Trevor: ¿y porque no te quedas con nosotros?

Alexandra: no es una mala idea

Edward: no, sería una molestia, mejor me voy

Trevor: no, Trevor insiste en que te quedes

Amanda: además ¿dónde dormirías?

Edward: bueno si tu insistes

Max: que bueno otra boca que alimentar

Edward: ¿si sabes que podría comerte, verdad?

Max: bienvenido a tu nuevo hogar amigo mío

Edward: eso quería oír pequeña perra

Al día siguiente Max y Alexandra se dirigen a De Cabeza, pero por el camino se encuentran con cierta Inkling

Angela: miren con quien me encuentro, si es Max el perdedor más grande de la historia, ¿hm… y quien es la zorra que te acompaña?

Max: (le susurra a Alexandra con un tono triste) oye mejor nos vamos, luego iremos con Nemona

Alexandra: mira quien lo dice, una prostituta con mini falda que solo sabe soltar palabras, no sé qué es lo que Max veía en una puta como tu

Angela: el veía majestuosidad en su estado más puro, pero para mí él es uno de los muchos patéticos Inklings que me alaban como si de mí una diosa se tratara

Alexandra: es irónico, ya que tú eres un demonio

Angela: (le a una bofetada a Alexandra) cierra la boca escoria

Alexandra: (se frota la mejilla y ase una pequeña sonrisa) a eso tú lo llamas golpear

Alexandra luego le da un puñetazo en la cara a Angela, causándole que se le rompiera la nariz

Angela: AAAAAAA hija de puta, AAAAAAA como te atreves a golpearme (mientras que sangre brotaba por montones de su nariz)

Alexandra: largo de aquí antes que acabe contigo

Angela: (se va caminando mientras se tapa la nariz) me las pagaras desgraciada

Alexandra: con eso bastara, esa reverenda estúpida creía que podía intimidarme pff… que tonta… y bueno nos vamos o que

Max: (sonrojado) am… yo… am…claro... claro, vámonos jejeje

En De Cabeza

Nemona: vez Omar te dije que volverían

Omar: está bien, me equivoque

Nemona: hola, ya eh conseguido más accesorios como se los prometí

Alexandra: que bien, vamos a probarnos

Después que Alexandra se probara absesorios a por montones hasta que al fin se disidió por una gorra negra con el logo de una piraña roja

Alexandra: ¿cómo me queda?

Nemona: te queda muy bien

Max: te ves muy…bonita (se sonroja un poco)

Omar: te queda horrible, te ves como una grande y gorda ballena

Nemona: (agarra a Omar y lo mete en una caja)

Omar: ¡espera Nemona, era broma! (Nemona cierra la caja)

Nemona: siempre quise hacer eso…

Alexandra: (sale de la tienda)

Max: dime cuanto te debo por la gorra

Nemona: no tranquilo se la regalo, tu novia es la única que soportar a Omar y además es muy amable, como pocos

Max: (sonrojado y nervioso) e…ell…ella no es mi novia, es…solo una amiga

Omar: (dentro de la caja) amigo no puedes negar que ell…

Max: ¡no es mi novia! (sale de la tienda algo enojado)

Max: (pensando) (porque Nemona cree que Alex es mi novia, aunque ella es…bonita y sus ojos son tan hermosos…y su voz es tan be…NoNoNoNoNo, ella es solo mi amiga)

Alexandra: Max ¿te ocurre algo?

Max: (se sonroja ligeramente) no, no me pasa nada solo dolor de cabeza

Alexandra: ¿Quieres que te traiga algo?

Max: no tranquila, estaré bien

Alexandra: ¿ok?

Pasan el noticiero

Mar: noticias de último momento

Tina: y son terribles

Mar: alguien ha asesinado al líder del equipo Celeste, Luis Donnavan, lo…destriparon

Tina: ¿qué clase de Inkling mordido sería capaz de hacer eso?

Mar: la investigación se está llevando acabo

Tina: los mantendremos informados del asunto

Termina el noticiero

Los Inklings empezaron a murmurar entre si y muchos empezaron a ver a Alexandra con una cara de angustia, ira, y preocupación, pero sobre todo miedo

Max: debemos irnos, ahora

Alexandra: ¡ ¿qué me miran?!

Max: (toma a Alexandra de la mano) Alexandra, tenemos que irnos

Alexandra: (se sonroja) am...ti...tienes rason

Alexandra y Max se van rápida mente de Cromopolis para evitar problemas

 **capitulo 4 finalizada, lo siento mucho, no pude publicar el capitulo 4 por que alguien tuvo la fantastica idea de estrellar un L** **amborghini contra el generador electrico del edificio y sin electrisidad no hay Wi-Fi**

 **Dejando eso de lado, tratare de subir los capitulos con mas frecuencia, un abrazo y que tengan un buen dia**


	5. Otra Nueva Amiga

Max y Alexandra vuelven a la casa (noche)

Trevor: vieron la noticia

Max: si, el asesinato de Luis Donnavan

Alexandra: y Amanda y Edward

Amanda: AAAAAAAAAA, ¡ya es la quincuagésima ves que me ganas en Damas!

Edward: estamos jugando ajedrez

Amanda: ¡eso no me importa!

Edward: tranquila te devolveré tu dinero

Amanda: que bien… ¡porque te quedaste con todo mi dinero!

Edward: ¡tranquilízate!

Amanda: (su estómago ruje) ¿bueno quien hará la cena?

Trevor: es el turno de Max

Amanda: no, si es el turno de Max mejor cocino yo

Max: ¿qué insinúas?

Amanda: lo que digo es que cocinas peor que un pepino de mar, Edward ¿te gustan las algas?

Edward: ¿qué crees que soy, una tortuga?

Amanda: ¿entonces qué demonios comen lo humanos?

Edward: mmm… cangrejos, langostas, peses, tiburones, ballenas y… (Con una voz fría y terrorífica) calamar empanizado

Amanda: (asustada) ca… calamar

Edward: me pregunto qué tan bien sabrías en salsa barbacoa

Amanda: (asustada) no, te juro que no tengo buen sabor, por favor no me comas…

Edward: JAJAJAJAJAJA, tranquila yo odio comer mariscos

Edward: (le susurra a Amanda) pero si ellos no estuvieran aquí… no dudaría en hincarte el diente

Amanda: (se sonroja) hablas de comer me, ¿verdad?…

Edward: tú que crees, enserio pensabas que…tu…yo… lo siento… no me gustan las planas…

TURN DOWN FOR WHAT

Amanda: espero que te pudras en el infierno…

Edward: y yo estaré hay… en el trono de Lucifer

En ese momento se escuchan que alguien toca la puerta

Amanda: (se levanta y camina asía la puerta y la abre)…no puede ser…

Era Alice… y estaba tirada en el suelo sangrando por una herida en su pecho

Alice: por…por favor…ayuda…se los…ruego (se desmaya)

Amanda: ¡ayúdenme!

Todos voltean a ver y ven a Alice sangrando

Max: ¿pero qué demonios?...

Edward: (corre asía Alice) ¡Amanda presiona la herida, Trevor trae unas toallas, Alexandra en la sala debajo de la cocina hay un armario, adentró hay un frasco verde, tráelo!

Alexandra corre hacia la sala secreta y encuentra el frasco y va hacia Edward

Alexandra: (le entrega el frasco a Edward)

Edward: (del frasco saca una clase de gelatina verde y la unta en la herida de Alice) espero que esta cosa funcione con ustedes

Como un milagro, la herida de Alice empezó a serrase poco a poco hasta que se serró dejando una cicatriz

Edward: (levanta a Alice y la deja en el sofá)

Amanda: ¿se pondrá bien?

Edward: si, se pondrá bien, la cuidare hasta que se mejore

Max: ¿cómo se abra hecho esa herida?

Edward: no se la hiso, alguien se la hiso

Alexandra: ¿pero quién?

Edward: ¿ella tiene enemigos?

Trevor: no, ella es muy tímida y amable, Trevor no cree que ella tenga rivales

Edward: voy a cuidarla toda la noche, para ver si se mejora (empieza a frotar la cabeza de Alice) es mejor que se vallan a dormir

Trevor: si quieres Trevor te puede acompañar

Edward: no, yo puedo solo, vayan a dormir

Amanda: está bien, pero si necesitas ayuda, no dudes en llamarnos

Trevor y los demás se van a dormir y Edward se queda cuidando a Alice

Edward: no sé qué clase de persona seria capas… de hacerle daño a una chica…tan bella como tú (se sonroja un poco)

A la mañana siguiente, Edward está tomando una taza de café, en ese momento Alice empezó a despertarse

Alice: uh… ¿Dónde?... ¿dónde estoy?...

Edward: buenos días dormilona, ¿te sientes bien?

Alice: (se frota los ojos, mira a Edward y se sonroja) am…s…si… me siento mejor

Edward: ¿quieres que te traiga algo?

Alice: n…no gracias

5 minutos después Trevor y Amanda salen de sus habitaciones preguntándose cómo había sido la recuperación de Alice

Amanda: Alice ¿cómo te encuentras?

Alice: bien…, tú eres… ¿Amanda, verdad?

Amanda: la misma

Trevor: Edward, ¿puedo hablar contigo?

Edward: (asiente)

Trevor: ¿qué era eso que estaba en el frasco?

Edward: una medicina que creo mi tío, me la dio por si algo me pasaba, como hemorragias

Trevor: ¿le dirías a Trevor la receta de la medicina?

Edward: lo siento, no puedo, es que si llegaras a hacerla mal podrías causar una explosión atómica

Trevor: ¿Qué diablos lleva esa cosa?

Edward: Cosas realmente peligrosas

Con Amanda y Alice

Alice: (mira a Edward quien está hablando con Trevor) ¿quién es tu amigo?

Amanda: uh…ah él es Edward

Alice: no parece un Inkling

Amanda: es porque no es un Inkling

Alice: ¿entonces el que es?

Amanda: un humano

Alice: ¿qué es un humano?

Amanda: antes eran la rasa superior en el planeta, pero se extinguieron en la gran inundación, y él es el último, cuando viniste fue el quien te curo esa herida que tenías, y enzima se quedó toda la noche cuidándote

Alice: ¿¡toda la noche!?

Amanda: (asiente)

Alice: (mira a Edward y se sonroja un poco) es muy lindo…

Amanda: asique es muy lindo eeeeeeeeeeeeh…

Alice: (nerviosa) no…no…no… quise decir, es muy lindo de su parte

Amanda: (vacilándola) claro…claro, lo que tú digas

Alice: (se levanta del sofá y del acerca a Edward) ho…hola soy Alice

Edward: un placer conoserte Alice, soy Edward

Alice: el plaer es mio Edward

Edward: ¿espero que te sientas mejor?

Alice: claro (le da un abrazo a Edward) gracias por ayudarme

Edward: (sonrojado) am…no hay de que

Edward: una pregunta, ¿quién te hizo esa herida ayer?

Alice: no lo recuerdo muy bien, solo recuerdo que estaba paseando con alguien y luego me apuñalo…

Trevor: ¿estabas paseando en medio de la noche?...

Alice: …si…

Trevor: ...ok…

Edward: ¿estas segura de que no recuerdas nada más?

Alice: estoy segura

En ese momento Max y Alexandra salen de la habitación

Max: buenos días, y… que hay de desayunar

Alice: ¡AAAAAAAAAAA, una Octoling! (Se esconde detrás de Amanda)

Max: y aquí vamos de nuevo…

Alexandra: tranquila no te hare dada

Alice: (asustada) ¿q…que?, n…no, eh oído historias sobre los Octarianos… y no son nada bonitas

Alexandra: ya te dije, no te hare nada

Alice: me…me lo prometes

Alexandra: te lo prometo

Alice: e…eres muy buena…para ser una Octoling

Alexandra: tú ya veras, soy Alexandra

Alice: soy Alice…

Alexandra: que te parece si vamos a comer un helado, así nos conocemos mejor

Alice: am…c…claro

Relleno time

Yo estaba haciendo un reportaje, se me acerca una señora y me propone sexo a cambio de que patrocinara su nuevo producto de limpieza

Le dije que no, porque yo soy un hombre sabio y duro, tan duro como el nuevo Blanqueador y limpia pisos Huber Clip ya disponible en tiendas solo por 9.95, que buen limpiador

De regreso de la heladería Alexandra y Alice van caminando por un callejo que era un atajo a la casa de los Azules pero se encuentra con cierta Inkling… Angela quien tenía unas vendas en la nariz

Alice: ¡Angela! Que gusto me da verte

Angela: cómo es que sigues… ¿qué quieres?

Alice: es bueno verte, vámonos a la casa

Angela: de hecho Alice, el equipo y yo hemos decidido en expulsarte del Equipo Amarillo (ase una pequeña sonrisa)

Alice: ¿p…por que?

Angela: ¿Cuál es lema del Equipo Amarillo?

Alice: "solos los más fuertes y valientes ganan"

Angela: exacto mi niña, el problema es que tú eres todo lo contrario, tu eres insignificantemente débil y realmente cobarde

Alice: pero eso… es una injustísima

Angela: la vida es injusta mi niña, así que ni se te ocurra poner un pie en la casa, porque desde ahora en adelante, está expulsada (empuja a Alice asiendo que esta caiga al suelo)

Alice: (con lagrima e los ojos) ¿porque me haces esto?

Angela: por que te odio y eres una decepción para mí como amiga

Alexandra: (ayudando a que Angela se levantara) ¿qué diablos es lo que te ocurre?

Angela: ah y en cuanto a ti, si vuelvo a verte en Cromopolis, haré que todos los de mi Equipo te maten

Alexandra: hazlo, no te tengo miedo

Angela: adiós pedazos de basura (se va del callejón)

Alice: (llorando) ella tiene razón, soy demasiado débil

Alexandra: escúchame, ella no tiene razón y nunca la tendrá, te entrenare para que le patees el trasero a esa zorra de mini falda

Alice: ¿en… enserio?

Alexandra: te lo prometo

Alice: (abraza a Alexandra) gracias, tu si eres una amiga

Alexandra: volvamos a casa

En la casa

Alexandra: chicos le tengo buenas noticias, Alice ha decidido unirse al Equipo Azul

Max: ¿por qué?

Alice: Angela me expulso del Equipo Amarillo

Trevor: pues siéntete en casa, desde ahora eres la nueva integrante de los Azules

Alice: ¿enserio? Mucha gracias, no los defraudare

El Equipo Azul se va agrandado poco a poco, pero peligros más grandes se acercan para la Raza de los Inklings, peligros tan grandes… que hasta me da miedo tan solo de pensarlo

 **Capitulo 5 finalizado, les quiero desir que publicare el capitulo 6 el domingo de la proxima semana, horario de centro America, un abrazo de oso y que tengan un buen dia**


End file.
